A Bad Joke
by Fancy Face
Summary: (Cye/OC) A day at the lake turns almost deadly.


**Author's Notes:** in this fic, i will be introducing two original characters. i will leave it up to you on what they look like. i'm not really good into giving details. now, there will be an event that takes place in this fic that cye will do. i know, that he probably wouldn't really do this but i had to put it in so it would work with my original character/storyling. so if you don't like it, dont' read it. also, i would like to note that the event that will happen in this fic might sound familiar from the movies "now and then", and "it takes two". they had inspired me to write a cetain scene from them. so hope you enjoy!

**A Bad Joke:  
By: LOSTwitch**

In a year after the defeat of Tulpa, the Ronins and Mia had gone back to their normal lifes. Well, for a little while anyway. For a few months following, two new guests came to live in the mansion. One was Mia's cousin, Shae Cijo, and the other was Sage's cousin Mackenzie Date. The two had moved in for their own personal reasons. They had come to love the place and guys had come to love them. The Ronins didn't the two extra females one little bit.

Now, it was a Friday after noon. Mia and Cye were in the kitchen cooking some pizza. A few minutes after the pizza was made, Cye asked: "Mia, would you mind if I go down to the lake and swim a bit before dinner?"

"Not at all." she answered with a smile. "Go ahead."

Cye bowed to her, and then went to the living room. He wanted to see if anyone would like to join him. In the living room he saw that Kento, Ryo, and Sage watching the tv, White Blaze had fallen asleep at Ryo's feet. As for Rowen and Shae were a few feet away from everyone else, on the floor playing a game of chess. Cye could see that Rowen was winning.

"Hey guys," he said to his group of friends.

They all turned to him. Kento asked: "Hey Cye," he said with a smile. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Not yet." he answered. "You still got awhile."

"Oh, bummer." was Kento's replied.

Cye laughed. "Anyway," he said. "I'm going to the lake for a quick swim. Does anyone want to join me?"

They had all turned him down, but in a nice way. Cye then excused himself, and went upstairs. He was going to go to his room so he could put on some swimming trunks. Cye had stopped half way when he had got Mia's room. This room wasn't only Mia's but it also belogned to Shea and Mackenzie. He saw Mackenzie upon her bed. She was busy drawing.

Cye knocked on the door. He didn't want to be rude and just barge in. This caused Mackenzie to jump slightly because he had scared her.

"Sorry," he said to her with a smile. "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." Mackenzie answered.

He came in and sat down next to her. "What are you drawing?"

"Oh just some of my favorite anime characters." she answered as she showed him the piece of paper that she had drawn on.

Cye looked at the paper and saw characters such as Sailor Mars, Goku, and some of the "Blue Seed" characters. "That's pretty good."

"Thanks." replied Mackenzie.

"So," Cye said. "How come you're not down with the others?"

"I don't know." she answered. "Maybe because of the quiet. Plus, I can draw better on my own."

"Oh, well I can leave if you want to."

"No, that's okay." Mackenzie said. "I enjoy your company." she went on. "So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much." he answered. "I just helped Mia with the pizza, and now I'm going to go to the lake for a bit." Cye said. "Want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" she answered. "Just let me change and I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"All right." Cye got up and left the room.

Mackenzie had put on her swimsuite and grabbed a towel from the closet and soon went downstairs. Cye was waiting for her at the front door. He had a pair of light blue trunks, and had a towl over his shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

The two headed out of the mansion. It was sunset as they made their way out. On the way to the lake, they talked about anything they could think of. Even gossip that they had heard.

"Hey, you know what I heard?" asked Mackenzie to Cye as they continued to walk.

"What's that?"

"Well, I heard Shea tell Mia that she likes Rowen." she paused. "Then I heard Mia tell Shea that Rowen liked her back but they are both too chicken to say anyting."

Cye let out a laugh. "I had a feeling they liked each other." he said. "They seemed to get along right off the bat with no problem."

"I know." agreed Mackenzie. "You know I think someone should play match maker with them."

"Oh no," Cye groaned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "I mean shouldn't they should just get together on their own?"

"Now, what fun would that be?" asked Mackenzie. "Plus, it wouldn't be like we were forcing them to." she said with a wicked grin on her face. "We would simply just push them to get together."

"First of all, I don't want no part of it."

"Aww, you're no fun." Mackenzie pouted.

"And second of all, Sage has all ready beat you to it." he informed her. "Mia had told him what you had heard."

"Oh!" she yelled suddenly. "Remind me to kill my cousin!" Mackezie said. "He always beat me in things like this!"

Cye laughed. "Well, I think we are here." he said, after he stopped laughing. The lake had come into view. "I'll race you to it!" Cye said to Mackenzie.

Before she had time to answer, Cye was all ready at the lake's edge. (Where the water met the land).

"No fair!" Mackenzie replied, she was panting heavily. "You had a head start!"

"No, I didn't. You're just slow." he joked.

"Not funny." she said as her breathing came back to normal.

"Well, then shall we?" he asked as he eyed the water.

"You go ahead." Mackenzie said. "I'm going to rest before I get in."

"All right then." he replied.

Mackenzie watched as he placed his towl on a nearby tree branch and ran and jumped in. She laughed as she watched him swim around. Mackenzie then spread out her towl on the ground and took a sat down.

"Are you coming in or not?" Cye asked from the water, after a few minutes had pasted. 

"Gee, can't a girl relax for awhile?" she asked him.

"No, not really." he answered as he started to splash some water on her.

Mackenzie put up her arms so not all the water he was splashing would get on her. "Look, I'll be in, in a minute okay?"

He stopped splashing. "All right." he said.

She then watched as he got out the water. "What are you doing?"

"Diving." he answered as he went to a nearby tree and started to go up it.

This worried Mackenzie a little. She looked at the water, then back up at Cye. He was all ready at one of the tree's highest branch. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked.

"The water is too shallow." she answered. "You should know this by now."

"It's not that bad." he assured her.

Mackenzie watched as he dived down to the water below. A small splash had come out of the water in the result of him diving. Mackenzie stood up and went to the water's edge, waiting for Cye to come back up. Nothing.

"Cye?" she called out. "Come on! This is not funny!"

She looked over the water, and saw something that scared her half to death. Cye's body was floating face down in the water, a few feet away.

"Oh shit!" Mackenzie cursed as she went into the water and swam as fast as she could to Cye.

She stopped when she had reached him and grabbed him gentlly in her arm gently, and made sure his head was above the water. Then swam back to the shore and placed him on the ground. Mackenzie leaned down to see if he was breathing. Nothing.

"Dammit Cye!" she cursed him. "I told you it was shallow!"

Mackenzie was about to give him CPR but she felt a cold splash of water on her face. She looked down, (after she wiped the water from her face away), and saw that Cye was alive and well. Cye sat up.

"Fooled you didn't I?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Oh thank God!" she cried as she through her arms around him tightly.

"Hey, I'm okay." replied Cye as he hugged her back.

When they had pulled apart, Mackenzie was not too happy. She glared at her friend. Then without a warning, she punched him right across the face.

"You ass!" she cursed at him.

Mackenzie had got up, got her towel, and started to storm off back towards the mansion. Cye sat there for moment, stunned at what had just happened. He thought what he had done was funny.

'I guess she didn't.' Cye thought as he stood up, and got his towel. Then started to chase after his friend. "Zie! Zie!" he called after her, using her nickname. "Come on, wait a minute!"

She stopped, and turned to him when he ran up to her. "You better have a damn good reason on why you just scared the shit out of me!"

Cye could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh Zie, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be." Mackenzie said harshly. "Now, why the hell did you do it?" she asked.

He wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes, but Mackenzie had pushed his hand away. She wipped her own tears away. Mackenzie waited for Cye's answer. "Well?"

"I don't know why I did it." he answered honestly. "I just thought I would play a little joke." Cye paused. "That's all."

"It wasn't funny!" Mackenzie hissed. 

Cye then embraced. She was surprised when she hugged him because she was still made as hell at him. They pulled apart.

"So, am I forgiven?" asked Cye.

Mackenzie thought a moment. Then answered: "Of course you are." she said as she hit him playfully on the shoulder. "But if you ever do that again, I'll kill you!"

Cye let out a laugh. Though, he had a pretty good idea that she ment what she said. "Okay, how about we go back home uh?"

"That might be a good idea." agreed Mackenzie. She looked up at the sky and could see that stars were starting to appear. "Hey, race you back home!" she said as she started running towards the mansion.

"Not fair!" shouted Cye as he ran to catch up.

They had raced back to the house. However, this time it was Mackenzie who had one. Well, to Cye he had let her won, but he would never tell.

**THE END**


End file.
